CastASpellOnMe
by ii-tai
Summary: "Omnium Rerum Principia Parva Sunt, Rick. The world seems small and cruel, but you’ll learn to see the true beauty in it someday. I promise.” — J19 Zeta 7 Rick aka "Doofus" Rick, found himself in Dimension C-137..again. Lost and confused he looks around for a place to go until he's caught himself into a load of trouble. Hurt and confused, he awaits his end to his pitiful life..
1. BeforeYouRead

This story is a Doofus Rick x OC. There is a very scarce amount of stories on here so might as well make one for this baby boy.

This has Latin, Romanian, and Witchcraft/ Wicca themes in it. If you're uncomfortable with anything of the sort of: Witchcraft, sexual themes, dark themes, suicide, suicidal thoughts and self harm, sexual assault, and death; I'd advise not to read this story. Also I barely know any Latin and Romanian, so correct me if I make any mistakes or type anything wrong for those of you who know the languages. To add to this, I have no idea on much of the Romanian culture or Latin culture. If I get anything wrong, again as I said before, please correct me politely and I'll be more than happy to change it to make the story more realistic and better.

Thank you for taking your time to read, enjoy!


	2. Bruja

Everything hurt. All I feel is pain. I feel my body draining of the red liquid that's supposed to keep me alive and moving. My eyes are hazy and everything is starting to go slowly numb. I barely see three looming figures towering over me. I feel nothing by now, my body shaking, being pushed back and forth. There's a sharp pain in my lower regions, it hurts so badly..

My hands are tied up above my head, the rest of my body pinned down with heavy set figure on me. I feel something inside me. Why? Why now? I don't even know how I got here. One thing I know is that I was at home in my garage, the second everything is black and I'm here in this position. I wish I'd die already. I'm not even needed anyways..

I suddenly hear a loud noise and crashes in the background, a hard slap cracks against my face and everything goes black after that..

———

I slowly open my eyes to a whimsical looking place, tapestries and moons, dream catchers and lights. Pentacles and odd runic looking letters spiraled around. Dangling beads and gems were across the doorways, some doors with fabrics with symbols on them. Tarot cards and other magical looking things were on a table that was under a window, having the moonlight shine against it. Crystals and gems were around the place and the room seemed to be filled with a warm and safe, homely feeling.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes hard, trying to get ahold of myself and my surroundings. I wasn't dead, I was for sure of that. Suddenly I hear soft footsteps on the wooden floor walking up to the room I was in and I flopped back down to my resting position, pretending to sleep again.

"I know you're not actually sleeping." A woman with a beautiful soft voice spoke with a smile. She set something down next to the bedside table and whispered something softly I couldn't make out. "You can open your eyes, I won't bite, I promise."

I slowly opened my eyes to a lovely looking woman, ginger dreadlocks fall down her shoulders far low to her back. Her eyes; a piercing hazel, with a firey orange tinge to them. She has high cheekbones, and pale white skin, with small, barely visible freckles peppered on her face and cheeks. Her complexion is amazing; clear as daylight. And her nose is small, but sharp. The girl's body is thin and lanky, with hips of a goddess; my god..she is a goddess.

I stare at her in awe, probably looking like a doofus but I didn't care. The woman looked at me and smiled, then laughed lightly and reached a hand out to touch my shoulder.

I quickly retracted in fear, knowing that she wouldn't hurt me, but..you never know. So many people have fucked me over, I can't seem to trust anyone now. Well..except Jerry Smith..

"Hey, it's alright. You're safe here in my abode. I have a protection barrier around us, no one can get in. You're alright dear. I promise I mean no harm, I used my healing remedies to heal you. You're all healed up, physically. Now..emotionally, that's something you'll have to fight on your own I'm sorry to say.." She spoke solemnly.

I looked at the woman in awe. Spell? Barrier? Healing? I've..never felt this good in my life. Well—physically. My body feels so much stronger and—and alive!

I don't know what to say to her..I just stare, unknowingly.

"You're thinking of something.." she says in a soft manner. "Care to share?" So very curious..

"Who..are you?" I ask sheepishly, looking at my now clasped hands.

She looks at me with wide eyes and a small smile, "My name is Asra Sage, I'm the local Witch of this town. I own my shop of magical trinkets and things for other Witches, Pagans and Wiccans and I also do Tarot cars readings too. Right now, we are on the top of the building of my shop. My shop is my home, and it's safe and protected from all evil. So my dear, you're in the safest place in town, dare I say." She took my hand gently. "I am a local healer as well, I'm well known across the cities in this state. People come to me with problems of all sort. A lot think it's all bogus, but believe me, my dear; everything here is real." She smiles at me, squeezing my hand softly. "I'm not letting you out of my sight until I know you're in tip-top shape and ready to leave this nest!" She speaks with authority. "From now on, you will be living with me under my wing, and I will take care of you until you are ready to fly on your own again"

I look up at her and smile. She's so..nice. So caring. No one has ever done that for me before. I'm the doofus. No one likes me..

"Alright hun, now it's your turn. What is your name? And who are you?"

I freeze and shake my head. I bite my lower lip with my buck teeth and look down. I feel at loss. I don't know what to say..

Then, I feel a soft squeeze on my hand that I realized Asra was still holding onto. "It's alright hun, there's no rush. If you need time, then I'll give you all the time you need. I just want to know who this mysterious stranger I saved is, and so I know what to call them." She giggled softly to herself and booped my nose. I blushed bright red and covered my face with the hand that wasn't being held. How embarrassing..

"I.." I started until my throat caught in the air and I choked. I coughed a bit, feeling a soft hand pat my back gently but firmly, until my fits went away. "I-I'm Rick. R-Rick Sanchez. Or as people call me, "Doofus Rick"." Asra raises an eyebrow at me, "Doofus..?" She questioned. I sighed and shook my head. "I'll get into that later..wait.." I slowly start to realize something.. "Yo—you don't look like Eric Stoltz!" I bursted out loud. Asra looked at me shocked and confused. "Eric..Stoltz..?" "Y-Yes! Yes! Everyone from my dimension has the face of Eric Stoltz from—from the "Mask"!" I exclaimed. Asra looked completely confused and in shock. "You..you're from another dimension..?" She asked slowly.

"How—?"

"I don't know, but—I will know soon enough." I raise my free hand's finger in the air. God..she must think I'm on crack or something..

"Rick."

"Oh, yes?" I turn to her sweet smiling face.

She squeezes my hand one more time until letting it go and moving to the tray she had on the side table. "This is for you, you must be starving."

She lifted the silver lid from the platter to reveal an aroma of smells I've never smelt before. The platter was of a big wedge of ham, sprinkled with herbs and cooked to a good looking crisp. Next to it was some type of rustic cabbage, which; vegetables weren't my favorite thing, but it smelled delicious either way. This dish was mouthwatering. My stomach rumbled loudly. I didn't even realize how hungry I was. How long was I out? It feels like I haven't eaten in days, weeks even.

I looked up at Asra, looking for the O.K. to start eating. She smiled again and shook her head, "Go, dig in. I made this specially for you. I have a dessert for you too, if you're not full after that." She gasped and "Oh-ed!" Quickly running out of the room, which honestly looked like she was gliding across the floors gracefully. She soon came back in less than a minute with a nice, cute teacup with what I assume is tea.

"Here," she picks up my platter, sets everything down on a tray that'll sit on my lap. "So it's easier for you." She smiles again and squeezes my shoulder this time. "I'll let you eat your food and give you time to rest. If you want to ask any questions on what happened before I saved you, let's do that afterwards. If you want to look around my tiny abode, go right ahead. Though, if you're allergic to cats, I am sorry and I'll give you some allergy medication now!" She looked genuinely concerned. I..like that.

"T-thank you..a lot. I-I don't know what to say, honestly. No one has ever b-been this nice to me—ever. No one has e-ever cared about me. No one in my dimension i-is really there for me or waiting for me. I literally have no one..you're to-too kind for your own good.." I shake my head and look down. "O-oh, I'm also not allergic to cats, I actually love them.." I smile weakly. Asra huffs softly and quickly darts out of the room and then comes back with a big, black, fluffy cat with wide eyes; one blue, the other green. She sets him on the feet of the bed, where the cat loafs themselves on my feet.

"This is Rune, he's my familiar. He will protect you by your bedside, make you feel welcomed and make you feel happy and at peace with yourself. He will be your stone for now." She pets him softly and whispers something again, but this time I understand that it's not English at all..

Asra looks at me with wide eyes, "Eat! Your food is getting cold! I worked hard on that dish, you know. It comes from where I was born, it's fairly well known. I do hope you like it." She smiles happily. She seems excited to see me try it. I smile up at her in gratitude and take my silver fork and knife and cut the thick, crisp meat. I took a bite of the small portion I got and then swallowed after I chewed for some time. De-li-cious. I continued to stuff my face with the delicacy, while also enjoying my sweetly flavored tea. Once I was done with everything I looked up at Asra, burped, and smiled happily in content. She looked at me surprised, and then laughed and shook her head.

"I take it you liked it?"

"Oh god uurp yes!"

She bursted into laughter and smiled widely at me. "Such sweet words remedy through my home!" I blush bright red and cover my face the best I can.

"I'll make you more food on the following days, now rest some, dear. You look worn out. We can talk in the morning when the sun is up." She rubs my back softly and smiles with care. I'll be in the other room in my hammock if you need anything, alright?" Asra takes the tray of dishes and is about to walk out the door. I make a whimpering sound and she turns around at sets the tray down on the side table once more. "What's wrong hun?" She looked at me concerned. "I..I'm scared of the dark.." I say embarrassed. I truly am. And I'm afraid of monsters under my bed. And in my closet. I'm scared of a lot of things now that I think about it..

She hummed for a bit and then she lifted up a finger and mouthed "Be right back—!"

She came back a few minutes later with a medium sized orb that was glowing. It was amazing. And so bright too..it filled the room with light, but it was warm, not harsh. Asra set the orb in the corner of my room on another stand. She whispered something once more in her foreign language and it dimmed a little but was still significantly bright.

Asra took a deep breath in and then blew out air from her mouth. Suddenly I felt the room be full of a warm, soft feeling. A safe feeling. I smelt something burning, and I look over to see her setting some odd herbs..? On fire to let burn. It was a soft but potent smell. But very welcoming to me. I loved it.

"This is Sage. It's to cleanse your room. You feel safe, yes?"

I nod slowly..

"Then it's doing its job. Good. You should be protected as well, I have blessed this house and nothing has ever gotten in before. You are perfectly safe my dear." She smiles warmly. "Now here," She shows me a small pentacle necklace. "If you ever need me, just say: Bruja 3x and I will be there for you. Anytime, anywhere. I promise." She opens my hands and places it in them and gently closes them around it. "It's your decision to use it and to wear it. I'd suggest you do, for you need me. Now as I have said before, get some good rest. Till the break of dawn we reunite again, Rick." She gives me one last smile until she glides out of the room to the other.

I look down to the necklace in my hands, thinking of scenarios that could happen if I needed her desperately. I shake my head, stupid. I put on the necklace and let it fall to my chest. Perfect. I held the necklace close to my heart and sighed.

This is going to be a long ride.


End file.
